


WWE high school AU

by Demonqueen1



Category: WWE
Genre: Dean has a twin brother, Don't fucking judge me, Humor, Multi, WTF, What is my life?, high school AU (don't hate me), little bit of sexual things, what am I writing, wtf is this, yes it's Jon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonqueen1/pseuds/Demonqueen1
Summary: Welcome to WWE high school where chaos is bound to happen because everyone has powers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Talia: Tina! E tatau ona ou faia? Ou te le fia alu! [Mom! Do I have to? I don't wanna go!]**

**Sana: oh, you'll be fine, Riker.**

**Talia: I like the Samoan version of my name better, Talia.**

**Sana: whatever. You love your heritage.**

**Jasmine: let's go! I don't wanna be late!**

**(WWE high school)**

**Talia: (sighs)**

**Diana: (comes up to her) hi! I'm Diana!**

**Talia: I'm Talia!**

**Diana: (giggles) sorry, forgive my perky little puppy behavior.**

**Talia: it's okay, I'm like that too.**

**Diana: really?**

**Talia: yep!**

**Diana: we're gonna be best friends! Want me to show you around?**

**Talia: sure!**

**(Later, lunch time)**

**Diana: hey, where's your sister?**

**Talia: I don't know, but the child better not be sucking dick!**

**Diana: what?**

**Talia: what?**

**Diana: so, you're Pele? I thought you were Samoan.**

**Talia: I know, it's weird.**

**Diana: and Jasmine's Te fiti?**

**Talia: I'm surprised.**

**Diana: I wonder why.**

**Talia: (laughs)**

**Roman: (walks in) hey, are you new?**

**Talia: is it that obvious?**

**Roman: yes.**

**Diana: (sees Jasmine) oh, there she is.**

**Talia: (wide eyed) na faʻapefea ona tuʻuina e loʻu tina ia Jasmine mai le fale ma lena mea ?! [how the hell did my mother let Jasmine out of the house with that on?!]**

**Roman: you're Samoan?**

**Talia: yes.**

**Roman: just making sure.**

**Talia: I never got your name.**

**Roman: I'm Roman. A football jock.**

**Talia: and I'm Talia.**

**Roman: and just so you know, I'm Samoan too.**

**Talia: so is our principal.**

**Roman: you noticed. It's barely your first day and everyone knows your sister is a hoe.**

**Talia: it's embarrassing, even my parents have no control over her.**

**Roman: and they expect you to keep her in check?**

**Talia: yes, it's hard work.**

**Jasmine: hey girl!**

**Talia: did mom or dad not care when they saw you wearing that?!**

**Jasmine: you already know that they don't give a fuck.**

**Talia: (sighs) sucked any dicks yet?**

**Jasmine: how did you know?!**

**Talia: Jasmine! (immediately lowers her head) oww!**

**Roman: are you okay, Talia?**

**Talia: I think my blood pressure spiked.**

**Roman: (sighs) I'm surprised you don't have grey hair.**

**Talia: why do you think I dyed my hair this color?**

**Roman: oh... Yikes.**

**(The bell rings)**

**Roman: oh, gotta go. I have Mr. H for P.E (shudders) he's tough.**

**Diana and Talia: us too!**

**Roman: come on, he is gonna love you, Talia.**

**Talia: why?**

**Roman: you're lovable.**

**Talia: thanks.**

**Roman: (whispers to Diana) I think I have a crush on Talia. WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!**

**Diana: I'm a goddess of chaos, not love! Besides, I didn't see Dean doing anything to you, him being Eros and all.**

**Roman: you're right.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(P.E)**

**Talia: oi, shorts? Nah, I'm wearing my sweats.**

**Diana: good choice.**

**(Later)**

**Diana: (breathing heavily) I... hate...running!**

**Talia: (bounces on the balls of her feet) come on! We only have a few more laps!**

**Diana: hell no! You're fire, you could go on and on and on!**

**Talia: but fire can go out.**

**Triple H: come on! Move it Diana!**

**Diana: ugh! (Starts running)**

**Talia: (runs all her laps in a minute)**

**Triple H: Talia, can you come here for a second?**

**Talia: yes, Mr. H?**

**Triple H: you're... different. Are you new?**

**Talia: yes sir, it's my first day.**

**Triple H: Jasmine your sister?**

**Talia: twin sister.**

**Triple H: damn,I feel sorry for you.**

**Talia: oh no, what happened now?**

**Triple H: she was caught in a very sexual position with another guy, the principal called your parents and said that they don't have control over her and that you keep her in check.**

**Talia: believe me when I say it's hard, sir.**

**Triple H: I can tell, you have grey hair.**

**Talia: great, now I'm gonna have to dye my hair a different color.**

**Triple H: just out of curiosity, how many times have you dyed your hair to hide grey hair?**

**Talia: you really wanna know?**

**Triple H: I'm sure it's not that many times you've dyed your hair.**

**Talia: approximately 20 times, the next one is going make it 21.**

**Triple H: damn. Good luck, kid.**

**Talia: thanks.**

**(Later)**

**Talia: Jasmine! It's only our first day, why the hell are you doing this?!**

**Jasmine: because I want to!**

**Talia: Jasmine, if you get pregnant, and you abort and I somehow find out... Oh, you are royally fucked!**

**Roman: hey, Talia, everything okay?**

**Talia: my lovely sister is getting outta control!**

**Roman: calm down, your hair is turning grey as we speak!**

**Talia: oh, hell naw! I'm... (Screams in pain and grips her head) fucking fuck! I fucking forgot to take my blood pressure medicine!**

**Roman: do you wanna go home?**

**Talia: I have to, I swear I'm gonna die early if this shit keeps going on.**

**Roman: want me to walk you?**

**Talia: yeah, let's just go and call the office to tell my parents that I'm coming home.**

**(Later, Talia and Jasmine's house)**

**Talia: thanks Roman, see you tomorrow and don't hesitate to call me if Jasmine acts up.**

**Roman: I won't, bye!**

**Talia: bye!**

**(Roman leaves and Tui, Talia and Jasmine's father comes out)**

**Tui: oh, no! What happened?!**

**Talia: Jasmine happened.**

**Tui: come on, let's get you your medicine.**

**Talia: okay dad.**

**(Inside, the kitchen)**

**Tui: so, what color do you want to dye your hair?**

**Sana: yeah, what color?**

**Talia: electro blue.**

**Tui: when do you want to do this?**

**Talia: today, I don't want anyone to know what's going on with me.**

**Sana: I'm afraid they do, look at your Instagram and tell me what you see.**

**Talia: (looks at her Instagram) oh hell naw!**

**Tui: please don't kill your sister yet.**

**Talia: fine.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Talia's new hair color (Her hair is in a ponytail):** _

_**** _

**Roman: where the fuck are the rest of your clothes?!**

**Jasmine: up your ass.**

**Roman: (rolls his eyes) hey, Talia, you look great! Have that tomboy look, I see.**

**Talia: I know, I had to dye my hair yesterday.**

**Roman: I know, just wait, you're gonna dye it red next.**

**Talia: you know Jasmine so well.**

**Diana: (appears in a cloud of smoke) HI!**

**Talia: (jumps) JESUS CHRIST!**

**Diana: oopsie! Sorry!**

**Jon: hi, baby.**

**Diana: (giggles) hi, Talia, this is Jon, my boyfriend, he's Dean's twin brother, I know, they look exactly alike.**

**Jon: yep, and definitely _not_ a fuckboy like my brother.**

**Dean: I am not a fuckboy!**

**Talia: uh-huh, I believe you.**

**Vivica: hi guys! HI TALIA!!**

**Talia: eek, you're hyper.**

**Vivica: I know.**

**Jasmine: (walks away)**

**Vivica: Talia, where are the rest of her clothes?**

**Talia: I don't know anymore.**

**Dean: ooh, aren't you adorable?**

**Talia: well, you better bippity boppity back the fuck up!**

**Roman: damn, Talia.**

**Dean: whoa, what's with you?**

**Talia: I have a negative reaction to fuckboys.**

**Jon: hi, I'm Jon.**

**Talia: I'm Talia.**

**Jon: what's your power?**

**Talia: Pele, goddess of fire.**

**Jon: I am Anteros, avenger of slighted love. Dean is Eros.**

**Talia: figures.**

**(First period)**

**Talia: great, Karate.**

**Roman: you'll be fine. Mrs. Nakano loves you.**

**Talia: why did I forget?**

**(30 minutes later)**

**Talia and Roman: (sparring)**

**Bull: come on, Reigns, don't let a girl put you on your ass!**

**Roman: she's put me on my ass three times already!**

**Bull: damn.**

**Talia: (kicks him and he goes flying into Brock, knocking him over)**

**Brock: watch it, Reigns!**

**Roman: Jesus, it was an accident!**

**Brock: just like you.**

**Talia: oh...**

**Diana: shit...**

**Jon: Mrs. Nakano.... do we panic?**

**Bull: I'm not sure, Jon.**

**Roman: (laughs and punches Brock and then they start fighting)**

**Talia: oh hell naw!**

**Principal Fatu: (comes in) again?**

**Bull: I know, right?**

**Talia: fucking do something!**

**Principal Fatu: Taua [child], there is a reason it's called WWE high school.**

**Talia: I'm not about to get stressed today! (goes over to Brock and Roman and separates them) stop it! Fucking stop it!**

**Brock: protecting your boyfriend, I see.**

**Talia: (scissors kicks him) shut the fuck up and fucking listen!**

**Roman: Talia, I am so sorry you're getting stressed.**

**Talia: it's okay, he started it.**

**Brock: your a feisty little one... watch your back.**

**Talia: taaalo i le afi ... o le ae susunuina. [play with fire... you will get burned.]**

**Roman: (gulps)**

**Principal Fatu: (gulps)**

**Bull: we are so fucked.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Talia: (giggles) stop! Stop!**

**Roman: (stops tickling her) you are one ticklish teddy bear.**

**Talia: I am not a teddy bear!**

**Diana: (while eating chips) you are a teddy bear.**

**Talia: (snatches her chips out of her hand and throws them in the trash)**

**Diana: oh, well. (gets another bag and starts eating)**

**Talia: how in the fuck?!**

**Diana: I know, I'm a fatass.**

**Jon: no, but you do have a fat ass.**

**Talia: (smacks Jon)**

**Jon: oww! You're heavy-handed!**

**Talia: I am not!**

**Diana: you are, I've seen you put Jon on his ass. Literally.**

**Talia: well, then!**

**Paige: hi, guys... who's the new girl?**

**Talia: I'm Talia.**

**Paige: you're Talia?! Roman keeps talking about you!**

**Talia: (gives Roman a questioning look)**

**Roman: (blushes a deep red)**

**Diana: ooooh, what does he say?**

**Paige: he says she's pretty, cute, smart and strong... like an Amazon.**

**Roman: they were just compliments!**

**Talia: I believe you. *nope***

**Paige: oh and your twin sister's in a fight.**

**Talia: (sighs) with who?**

**Paige: Charlotte.**

**(Fight scene)**

**Talia: IASINA! IA AAFIA LOU TALOSAGA I LENEI! TAIMI! [JASMINE! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! NOW!]**

**Jasmine: kinda in the middle of something!**

**Talia: (pulls her out by her hair and slaps her) AISEA O LE AE O LE FUAʻO O LOO E TAUFAI ?! [WHY THE HELL ARE YOU FIGHTING?!]**

**Jasmine: I didn't know he was her man!**

**Talia: E TE LE ILOA- O LĒ O LOO FAʻATASI LOU TALI ?! [YOU DIDN'T KNOW-- YOU WERE SUCKING DICK AGAIN?!]**

**Jasmine: no... we were about to...**

**Talia: E TE FESOASOANI IA I AI SEX ?! O LE A LE MEA O LE MEA E LE MAFAI I AI ?! TATOU TE TATOU I LENEI AOGA FUAFUA! [YOU WERE ABOUT TO HAVE SEX?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WE JUST GOT TO THIS FUCKING SCHOOL!]**

**Charlotte: Talia, I understand your pain.**

**Talia: I apologize on her behalf, she'll stay away from Alex.**

**Charlotte: it's okay, I see her hanging out with the hoes... maybe she's one.**

**Talia: I know.**

**Charlotte: you're a good kid. We should hang out sometime.**

**Talia: today?**

**Charlotte: nah, got cheer-leading practice.**

**Talia: tomorrow? Starbucks?**

**Charlotte: yes! (gives Talia her phone number) call me later. Hey, you should join the cheer-leading team.**

**Talia: maybe next week.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Next week)**

**Charlotte: look at you, so relaxed.**

**Talia: so are you.**

**Charlotte: so, how'd your parents handle it?**

**Talia: not very well, I'm afraid, but what can they do? She's out of control.**

**Charlotte: yeah... so, what do you want? It's on me.**

**Talia: what?! I brought my Debit and Credit cards!**

**Charlotte: wait-- you have... oh my gosh, your parents must trust you a lot.**

**Talia: yeah, they're gonna buy me a Lamborghini or something, I don't want it.**

**Charlotte: I like you; you're down to earth.**

**Talia: thanks.**

**(10 minutes later)**

**Charlotte: these caramel iced coffees are amazing!**

**Talia: I know!**

**Charlotte: so tell me, what powers do you have?**

**Talia: Pele, goddess of fire.**

**Charlotte: you seem more like ice to me!**

**(They laugh)**

**Talia: what about you?**

**Charlotte: well, I'm an Amazon and I'm a sorceress.**

**Talia: you're a mix?! Cool!**

**Charlotte: I know, right?**

**Talia: so, who do I stay away from?**

**Charlotte: well, I can't say.**

**Talia: great.**

**Charlotte: hey, you're smart, you'll know.**

**Talia: yeah, it's this weird thing I do whenever I'm around bad people.**

**Charlotte: what is it?**

**Talia: I become the complete opposite of me.**

**Charlotte: yikes.**

**Talia: I know, right?**

**Charlotte: so what does Pele look like?**

**Talia: well, we'll have to get outta here first before I can show you.**

**Charlotte: okay.**

**(Later, Talia's house)**

**Talia: ready?**

**Charlotte: yeah.**

_**Pele:** _

**Charlotte: wow.**

**Sana: yep, that's what we raised.**

**Tui: Jasmine, are you gonna show your goddess side?**

**Talia: (changes back)**

**Jasmine: whatever.**

_**Te fiti:** _

**Charlotte: what the...**

**Tui: I know.**

**Jasmine: (changes back) happy?**

**Charlotte: how come you never use your powers?**

**Talia: well, mine _can_ be chaotic.**

**Jasmine: I just don't want to.**

**Charlotte: embrace your Polynesian side!**

**Jasmine: no!**

**Talia: Jesus Christ.**

**Tui: I know, right?**

**Charlotte: oh hey, Roman wants us to come to the beach! You up?**

**Talia: sure.**

**Jasmine: can I go?**

**Tui and Sana: HELL NO!**

**Charlotte: Talia will keep an eye on her!**

**Tui: fine.**

**Talia: oh no.**

**(The beach)**

**Roman: hey, you're here! I'm surprised Jasmine is here.**

**Jasmine: very funny, Reigns.**

**Roman: wow.**

**Dean: hey!**

**Jasmine: hi, Dean.**

**Jon: hey guys!**

**Talia: hey Dean!**

**Diana: Talia! (hugs her)**

**Talia: hey, you perky little puppy.**

**Diana: whatever. Jon gave me a promise ring yesterday! look!**

_**Diana's promise ring:** _

_**** _

**Talia: that is so pretty!**

**Diana: I know!**

**Jasmine: (rolls her eyes)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(The next day)**

**Diana: damn, Talia, you okay?**

**Talia: period.**

**Roman: hey, Talia. Brought you some chocolate.**

**Talia: is it Ghirardelli?**

**Roman: yep, with caramel.**

**Talia: (snatches it from Roman) gimme! Thank you so much! (hugs him tight)**

**Roman: (chuckles) you're welcome.**

**Jasmine: fatass.**

**Talia: I know.**

**Jon: I got the Memo. (Gives her a pack of Hershey's)**

**Talia: I love you guys.**

**Charlotte: (gives her a huge bag of hot chips) yep, you're definitely gonna need that.**

**Diana: (gives her a heating pad) and this.**

**Talia: I could've just bought all this.**

**Roman: yeah but your parents weren't about to let you, they told us to give you because they didn't want you stressing yourself.**

**Talia: I love my parents.**

**Diana: we know you do.**

**Jasmine: whatever.**

**Talia: Loto tele? (Jealous much?)**

**Jasmine: suck a dick.**

**Talia: isn't that your job?**

**Roman: damn.**

**Jasmine: (walks off)**

**Jon: you told her.**

**Talia: that I did.**

**(Later)**

**Paige: in a fight.**

**Talia: you know what? I'm not pulling her ass out.**

**Paige: but she's your sister.**

**Talia: I hate you right now.**

**(Later)**

**Talia: well, it was Summer Rae, I'm not gonna scold you, the bitch deserved it.**

**Jasmine: thank you.**

**Alicia: hey, who's this?**

**Diana: that's Jasmine and Talia, twin sisters, as different as day and night. Literally.**

**Talia: I'm Pele.**

**Jasmine: and I'm Te fiti.**

**Alicia: oh, so you're the one who sucks dick?**

**Jasmine: is it that obvious?**

**Alicia: um, honey, where are the rest of your clothes?**

**Jasmine: none of your business!**

**Alicia: see?**

**Talia: welp, you made enemies with her quickly.**

**Alicia: I don't give a damn.**

**Talia: we are gonna be best friends.**

**Alicia: yep! Wait, do we have classes together?**

**Talia: yeah, we just never see each other.**

**Alicia: how do you put up with her?**

**Talia: I'm surprised how.**

**Roman: yeah, she's dyed her hair a lot due to grey hair.**

**Alicia: isn't it natural?**

**Talia: not when you have to keep your out-of-control twin sister in check.**

**Alicia: damn. How are you Pele and she Te fiti but you're Samoan?**

**Talia: well, we're a mix of Samoan, Hawaiian and Maori.**

**Alicia: sounds cool.**

**Talia: it is cool.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Talia: wow, Charlotte, Pizza?**

**Charlotte: hey, I like Pizza!**

**Talia: yeah, me too.**

**Diana: so, who are you taking to the Halloween dance?**

**Jasmine: Dean.**

**Charlotte: Alex.**

**Jon: Diana.**

**Talia: oh... I'm not going.**

**Charlotte: why?**

**Talia: I'm not into that.**

**Roman: fine then, Talia, you're going to the dance with me, no excuses.**

**Talia: (hugs Roman) if you weren't my friend, I would burn you. Literally.**

**Roman: (chuckles) so, what's the outfit?**

**Talia: (pulls up a picture of her Halloween outfit.**

****

**Roman: (pulls up a picture of his Halloween outfit) here's mine.**

****

**Diana: damn.**

**Jon: can I talk to you, Roman?**

**Roman: sure.**

**(With Roman and Jon)**

**Jon: you love her? Ask her out!**

**Roman: yeah, but...**

**Jon: (sighs) your friends?**

**Roman: yeah! They're just using Jasmine as a buffer zone until they can get to Talia.**

**Jon: I understand your fear.**

**Roman: what if Talia says no? Scratch that. She will say no, and when she does, they'll take her by force and she being the goddess of fire, volcanoes and other things... we all know what's gonna happen.**

**Jon: luckily, I'm also a guardian angel, I'll tell Diana, Charlotte and Paige.**

**(Later)**

**Talia: (backs up until she backs into a corner) oof!**

**Jason: awww, is she trapped? Is she scared?**

**Talia: no!**

**Jason: you can't run, little girl. (corners her)**

** _Banshee Knight Paige:_   
**

** __ **

** _Guardian angel Jon:_ **

** _Amazon Charlotte:_ **

** _Goddess of chaos Eris/Diana:_ **

**Jon: hey, leave her alone!**

**Jason: or what?**

**Talia: please listen to him!**

**Charlotte: why? Because he's Ares? Ha! Ares my ass! He's a coward!**

**Jason: (shifts to Ares)**

_**Ares:** _

_**** _

**Talia: (gulps)**

**Jon: (strikes but get his wing hurt) FUCK!**

**Eris: ugh, now we have to fight him.**

**Charlotte and Eris: (fight Ares)**

**Talia: (runs to Jon) are you okay?**

**Jon: my fucking wing!**

**Talia: Jon, Angels don't curse.**

**Jon: but you curse.**

**Talia: flirt with me again, I will rip your wings off.**

**Jon: okay.**

**Talia: (heals him)**

**Roman: what's going on?**

**Jon: whaddya think?**

**Roman: great, Zaquiel, I told you this was gonna happen.**

**Jon: yes, you did, Remiel, now transform**

_**Remiel:** _

_**** _

**Talia: uh, what...**

**Roman: don't ask.**

**(After the battle)**

**Jon: my guess is that it was Jasmine.**

**Roman: yeah.**

**Diana: oh, she just messed with the wrong goddess.**

**Jon: calm down, honey.**

**Charlotte: I'm surprised he didn't run away when we fought him.**

**Talia: maybe he's the son of Ares who was named Ares.**

**Roman: maybe.**

**Principal Fatu: Talia, are you okay?**

**Talia: he didn't hurt me, he hurt Jon.**

**Jon: but she healed me.**

**Principal Fatu: you still feel the pain, don't you?**

**Jon: yes.**


	8. Chapter 8

**(The next day)**

**Roman: well, I know who doesn't have time for bullshit today.**

**Diana and Talia: you already know.**

**Jon: of course.**

**Dean: hey, so you're gonna join the cheer-leading team, Talia?**

**Talia: yeah but right now, I'm practicing for something.**

**Dean: what is it?**

**Jasmine: well, all the Polynesians are coming together for some celebration of some sort and well, one girl is chosen from every family to dance and this year, it's Talia- again. She's doing A Hawaiian, Samoan, Maori, and Indian dance.**

**Talia: for the Indian dance, I'm doing a Kathak fusion.**

**Roman: you did that last year!**

**Talia: you noticed.**

**Roman: um, I was there.**

**Talia: okay, what should I do?**

**Roman: dance of Kali.**

**Talia: really?**

**Roman: yep.**

**Talia: I don't know...**

**Roman: please?**

**Talia: fine.**

**Diana: you two would make a cute couple, I swear.**

**Talia: yeah, right.**

**Roman: (blushes a little) psh, no! Us? NO!**

**Jon: I can see right through you, Remiel.**

**Roman: shut up, Zaquiel!**

**Talia: those are my favorite characters from "Conspiracy Of Angels."**

**Diana: me too!**

**Talia: these two vaguely remind me of them. Tell me why everytime it came to Remiel, I pictured Roman. long hair, muscular and all that shit.**

**Diana: yeah, well Roman is angel Remiel.**

**Talia: yeah and Jon, I picture him when it comes to Zack.**

**Diana: you remind me of Lilee.**

**Talia: really?**

**Diana: yeah, you're sweet and feisty and will fuck shit up.**

**Roman: we're doing some sort of test for Mrs. Nakano.**

**Talia: oh yeah, to level up, huh?**

**Roman: yeah, I'm gonna get my black belt! I hope...**

**Talia: yeah, me too. Just hope she doesn't put you against me.**

**Roman: I hope she doesn't do that, that would be a problem.**

**(Later)**

**Talia: lelei, ioe. taofimau ... oh leai, faaipoipoga? Faiva? o le a le mea e sili ona manaia?! [well, yeah. hold on... oh no, wedding? Fairies? what is this fuckery?!]**

**Roman: oof.**

**Talia: okay, bye. Love you. (hangs up)**

**Roman: wedding?**

**Talia: beach wedding, and the bridesmaids are supposed to be fairy themed! What the fuck?!**

**Diana: well, then.**

**Talia: oh, you guys are part of it too!**

**Diana: what is this fuckery?**

**Jon: the guys will be wearing tuxedos, right?**

**Talia: no, you're wood elves.**

**Jon: the outfit can't be that bad.**

**Talia: (pulls up a picture on her phone)**

** _fairy outfit:_   
**

** **

** _Fairy makeup:_ **

** __ **

**Diana: I'm not wearing that!**

**Talia: you don't have a choice.**

**Roman: what about the wood elf?**

_**wood elf:** _

_**** _

**Roman: oh, I can leave my hair down.**

**Dean and Jon: any special spells, Diana?**

**Diana: nope, but Talia has them.**

**Talia: I'll handle your hair, yes Roman, your hair has to be white.**

**Roman: eh, don't give a fuck.**

**Talia: the wedding is this Saturday.**

**Roman: oh hell naw.**

**Talia: Roman?**

**Roman: fine.**

**(That Saturday)**

**Talia: great, you need glow in the dark contacts. (Grabs a box of blue glow in the dark contacts for the guys) here you go.**

**(They put them on)**

**Jon: wow.**

**Diana: I hate this.**

**Talia: I'll make it up to you.**

**Diana: this is why I love you.**

**(Wedding reception)**

**Talia: uh, the groom has been gone way too long.**

**Sana: and so is Jas-- FIND THEM!**

**(In the bathroom)**

**Jasmine: (moaning)**

**Talia: JASMINE!**

**Jasmine: what?**

**Talia: (Passes out)**

**Roman: Talia! Jasmine... that's your cousin's...**

**Jasmine: I don't give a Fuck**

**(Later)**

**Tui: how could you?! Jasmine, your sister is in the hospital and I swear, if she doesn't wake up...**

**Roman: if? (Chuckles darkly) her whole body shut down! She's alive and again she isn't! I don't know anymore.**

**Diana: Suamalie, it wasn't his fault, Jasmine used her powers.**

**Suamalie: (sighs and hugs Manaia)**

**Manaia: I'm sorry.**

**Suamalie: it's not your fault.**

**Manaia: it's just... I love Talia like my own cousin, too.**

**Suamalie: (sighs)**

**Roman: let's just hope she wakes up.**

**Diana: (cries a little)**

**Jon: (hugs her) it's okay**


	9. Chapter 9

**(Three months later, at the hospital)**

**Roman: you can't take her off the life support system!**

**Dr. Maggie: we have to, she's not showing any signs of improvement.**

**Roman: (sits down with his face in his hands)**

**Jon: hey, she'll wake up one day.**

**Roman: what if she never wakes up?!**

**Tui: hey, I know you love Teuila.**

**Roman: ete faia? [you do?]**

**Tui: yes. I can see right through you.**

**Roman: well, then. Why do you call her Teuila?**

**Tui: it's a pretty name.**

**Diana: what happens if I use magic to speed it up?**

**Sana: it's gonna kill her.**

**Diana: I'm gonna hurt Jasmine!**

**Jon: it's no use, sweetie.**

**Tui: let's take her off.**

**Sana: (holds tears back) are you sure?**

**Tui: (takes a deep breath) yes.**

**Sana: okay.**

**(They take her off)**

**Roman: (cries)**

**Jon: (hugs Roman) hey, it's okay.**

**(Roman's house)**

**Patricia: where's L'eati?**

_**A/N: Roman's parents call him L'eati in the story they same way Tui calls Talia Teuila.** _

**Jimmy: ever since he got back from the hospital, he just locked himself in his room.**

**Sika: (sighs) he loves Tui's daughter, she somehow fell into a coma.**

**Patricia: I wonder why. (coughs) Jasmine!**

**Sika: anyway, they took her off the life support system.**

**Patricia: oof!**

**Jey: yeah.**

**Jimmy: (goes to Roman's room and knocks on the door) Roman?**

**Roman: leave me alone!**

**Jimmy: do you want anything?**

**Roman: get the fuck away!**

**Jimmy: (leaves)**

**Sika: well?**

**Jimmy: he's pissed.**

**Sika: I can see why he loves Talia.**

**Jey: yeah, she's pretty.**

**Sika: not only that! Her personality.**

**Jey: and that too.**

**Sika: (shakes his head)**

**Patricia: Jasmine has put her under a lot of stress.**

**Sika: yeah, they shouldn't have handed Jasmine over to Talia.**

**Patricia: there is only so much stress a child can take.**

**Sika: I hope Talia is okay.**

**(Two months later)**

**Diana: hey.**

**Jon: hey, love.**

**Diana: (sighs) Roman's changed... a lot.**

**Jon: yeah, I miss Remiel.**

**Diana: dude, stop calling him that.**

**Jon: (huffs)**

**Jasmine: at least the bitch is out of my life.**

**Jon: (about to hit her)**

**Diana: (holds him back) Jon, it's not worth it.**

**(Lunchtime)**

**Diana: hey, Roman.**

**Roman: what do you want?!**

**Jon: she just wanted to say hi, Remiel!**

**Roman: don't call me that!**

**Talia: (walks in) Roman? What's wrong?**

**Roman: Talia? (Runs and hugs her)**

**Talia: (hugs back) what's wrong? You sounded upset.**

**Roman: I just... I can't...**

**Talia: is it what happened to me?**

**Roman: yes, again, you were hurt! I couldn't bear to see-- fuck this! (Kisses Talia passionately)**

**Talia: (kisses back)**

**Roman: (breaks the kiss)**

**Talia: what in the world?**

**Roman: remember the time Jason almost raped you?**

**Talia: yeah.**

**Roman: I was angry that I wasn't able to protect you, besides, I fell in love with you the moment I set eyes on you.**

**Talia: you did?**

**Roman: yeah, I love you because you're... you.**

**Talia: (blushes badly and covers her blushing face)**

**Roman: (smiles) so, are you gonna go out with me?**

**Talia: (giggles) yes!**

**Everyone: (cheers)**

**Jasmine: (walks out of there)**

**Diana: Jon, I finally got my armor**

**Jon: Let me see.**

_**Diana's armor:** _

_**** _

**Jon: cool, now you can protect Talia too! Without the wings getting in the way.**

**Diana: since when did my wings ever get in the way?!**

**Jon: they constantly smack me in the face.**

**Diana: oopsie!**

**Jon: (shakes his head)**

**Alicia: you guys are a couple now?! YES!**

**Talia: please don't give a ship name.**

**Alicia: RoTalia!**

**Talia: I hate you.**

**Alicia: love you too.**


	10. Chapter 10

**(Saturday, the beach)**

**Roman: so, your parents thinks it's a good idea to let Jasmine out of the house?**

**Talia: unfortunately so.**

**Roman: if anything happens, I'm going full Angel of Death on her ass.**

**Talia: (chuckles)**

**Roman: I'm not kidding.**

**Talia: damn.**

**Alicia: hey, let's go for a swim.**

**Jon: okay.**

**Alicia: as merfolk.**

**Talia: Alicia, don't you dare!**

**Alicia: (casts a spell that turns them to Merfolk once they get into the water)**

**Talia: you little bitch, I have a tail! I had no plan for that!**

** _Mermaid Talia:_   
**

** __ **

** _Mermaid Jasmine:_ **

** __ **

** _Mermaid Alicia:_ **

** __ **

** _Mermaid Diana:_ **

** __ **

** _Mermaid Charlotte:_ **

** __ **

** _Merman Roman:_ **

** __ **

** _Merman Jon & Dean:_ **

** __ **

**Roman: I hate you right now.**

**Jasmine: why don't a have a bikini top? I don't like this.**

**Caleb: stop lying, you slut.**

**Talia: (looks around) who said that?!**

**Caleb: I did.**

**Alicia: oh, hey Caleb.**

**Caleb: hey, Alicia. Hey guys.**

**Alicia: Caleb goes to our school.**

**Talia: I never see him.**

**Caleb: that's because we have completely different classes.**

**Talia: huh, true.**

_**Merman Caleb:** _

_**** _

**Caleb: so, Talia, how's life?**

**Talia: good.**

**Caleb: even after your slutty sister put you in a coma?**

**Jasmine: I'm right here!**

**Caleb: I don't give a fuck!**

**Talia: (breaks them up) how about that swim?**

**(After their long swim)**

**Alicia: (reverses the spell)**

**Talia: we should do this again.**

**Roman: we should.**

**(Monday)**

**Talia: what's with Roman today?**

**Dean: I don't know.**

**Roman: (hugs Talia) hey, baby.**

**Talia: what's wrong, alofa? [love]**

**Roman: Brock. He keeps talking shit about you, I'm not having his bullshit today!**

**Talia: don't fight him.**

**Roman: I will.**

**Talia: I don't want you getting hurt.**

**Roman: oh and I got you something.**

**Talia: what is it?**

**Roman: close your eyes.**

**Talia: (closes her eyes)**

**Roman: (brings out a necklace and a ring)**

** _Necklace:_   
**

** __ **

** _Ring:_ **

** **

**Talia: can I open my eyes?**

**Roman: yep.**

**Talia: (opens her eyes) Roman! (hugs him)**

**Roman: so you like it?**

**Talia: of course I do! (puts them on)**

**Roman: wait, there's more. Come on, boy.**

**(A puppy  come running to Talia)**

_**Puppy #1:** _

_**** _

**Talia: eek! (Pets them) he is so cute!**

**Roman: well, he does remind me of you. He's cute, so are you. (notices Talia's shirt) You're with the Roman Empire, baby girl?**

**Talia: (smirks) why wouldn't I be?**

**Diana: oh, Lord.**

**Talia: why don't we twin up?**

**Roman: yeah, we should, go change.**

**Talia: (uses a spell to change her clothes)**

**Diana: Brock's gonna get double the ass-kicking, huh?**

**Talia: you have no idea.**

**Diana: didn't you just tell him not to fight Brock?**

**Talia: eh, changed my mind.**

**Roman: we attack at lunchtime.**

**Diana: (sighs) I'll have the SWAT team and an ambulance on standby.**

**Dean: you two are gonna die.**

**Jon: no, they are not!**

**Dean: watch.**

**(Lunchtime)**

**Brock: hey, Roman, why don't you let your slutty girlfriend sit on my lap?**

**Talia: now?**

**Roman: now.**

**Talia: hey, why don't you come over here and say it to my face, Lesnar?!**

**Diana: (silently prays to Artemis to protect Talia)**

**Jon: (silently prays that his cousin, Terael (Keith), protects Roman)**

**Brock: (goes over to Talia)**

**Talia: (Roundhouse kicks him)**

**Brock: (falls)**

**Talia: I'm sorry, I didn't hear that!**

**Principal Fatu: (talking to Talia and Jasmine's parents) yeah, Talia's not coming home with a scratch. Yeah, well, Brock brought it upon himself.**

**Brock: (throws a series of punches and kicks at Talia)**

**Talia: (blocks and dodges them)**

**Dean: this is some serious Kung-fu shit going on.**

**Jon: be fucking serious!**

**Dean: it's not my fault that they're gonna get killed!**

**Keith: what's going on? I was shooting some hoops on the court when I heard you.**

**Jon: Talia and Remiel are fighting the beast incarnate.**

**Keith: (sighs) Remiel's gonna be fine, Talia, not so much.**

**Jon: WHAT?!**

**Keith: I'm sorry.**

**(Later, Talia's house)**

**Sana: your principal said you would come in without a scratch!**

**Talia: (holds her broken wrist) but I kicked his ass.**

**Roman: that you did.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Talia: (calls Roman) I'm not coming to school today.**

**Roman: why?**

**Talia: I just found out that I had a concussion.**

**Roman: I'm coming over.**

**Talia: no. Please don't. You have football practice.**

**Roman: the coach is my uncle, he'll understand.**

**Talia: fine.**

**Roman: love you, baby girl.**

**Talia: love you too, my Samoan warrior. (Hangs up)**

**Sana: there's no one to keep an eye on Jasmine.**

**Tui: yeah.**

**Talia: my friends at school will.**

**Sana: are we stressing you, Teuila?**

**Talia: nah.**

**(Later)**

**Talia: Roman, that candy is extremely sour, you sure you wanna eat it?**

**Roman: yep. (Eats one) oh, Lord!**

**Talia: I warned you, didn't I?**

**Roman: yep, you did... Will you help me get this taste out of my mouth?**

**Talia: no.**

**Roman: you're not gonna kiss me?**

**Talia: (kisses Roman) damnit boy! That candy was sour as fuck!**

**Roman: ha! Now you get to suffer my pain!**

**Talia: I hate you.**

_**Talia's room:** _

__

_**Jasmine's room:** _

__

******(Talia's puppy comes and sits on her bed)**

**Talia: hey, Snowy, you little furball.**

**Snowy: (playfully snaps at Roman's hand)**

**Roman: (laughs)**

**(Two weeks later)**

**Diana: hey, we have a new student.**

**Reese: hi.**

_**Reese:** _

_**** _

******Talia: hi, what's your name?**

**Reese: Reese Shiba.**

**Talia: I'm Talia Matua.... Wait--- Shiba?**

**Reese: yeah, Jayden's my twin brother.**

**Jayden: (comes out of nowhere) hi!**

**Talia: (jumps) O TATOU TATAU ONA TATAU ONA FAʻATASI I TOTONU MA LE AOAO MAI I LOU ATUA E TATAU ONA FESOʻE LE ATUA I LE FAAALOINA MAI OU LOTO LOTO !!!! [YOU PEOPLE NEED TO STOP SNEAKING AROUND AND POPPING OUT OF NOWHERE LIKE GOD DAMN NINJAS TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK!!!!]**

**Jayden: Samoan?**

**Talia: yep**

** _Jayden:_   
**

** __ **

**Reese: Jayden told me all about you.**

**Talia: what did he say?**

**Jayden: that you are a way better sword fighter than me.**

**Talia: nah.**

**Jayden: oh and I already met your slutty sister.**

**Talia: oof.**

**Reese: she tried to suck us off.**

**Jayden: I feel so bad for you, honey.**

**Talia: I know.**

**Roman: hey.**

**Talia: Roman, These are the Shiba twins. Jayden and Reese.**

**Roman: which one is Jayden, which one is Reese?**

**Reese: that's the kicker, you can't tell us apart.**

**Roman: there's gotta be a difference.**

**Jayden: nope.**

**Roman: so...**

**Talia: here's the trick; Reese is always on the left, Jayden is always on the right.**

**Roman: okay, got it.**

**(Lunchtime)**

**Reese: something isn't right.**

**Jayden: I can feel it too...**

**Talia: Dō shimashita ka? [what's wrong?]**

**Reese: Jasumin wa, watashitachi o uchi makasu hito o tsurete kite iru kamo shirenai! [Jasmine might be bringing some guys to beat us up!]**

**Talia: Ara iyada [oh no]**

**Jayden: what are we gonna do?**

**Talia: you guys gotta go, now!**

**Jason: (comes to their table) go where?**

**Brock: oh, you two aren't going anywhere.**

**Talia: hey, leave them alone!**

**Brock: (grabs her by the neck and lifts her) we have unfinished business, princess! (throws her against the wall)**

**Diana: (runs to Talia) are you okay?!**

**Talia: I... don't know.... (gets up and falls)**

**Diana: TALIA! (catches her)**

**Talia: where's.... Roman?**

**Diana: I don't know.**

**Jon: is she okay?**

**Diana: she's struggling to talk!**

**Jon: that can't be good!**

**Brock: (slams Jayden through a table)**

**Reese: JAYDEN!! (Runs to his side) are you okay?**

**Jayden: fuck! I'm fine... Look out!**

**Jason: (chokeslams Reese)**

**Talia: (passes out)**

**Diana: Roman isn't going to be happy.**

**Jon: nope.**

**(Later on, at the hospital)**

**Jon: after Talia passed out, I tried to hold them off.**

**Roman: (getting impatient) are Reese and Jayden okay?**

**Diana: n-no....**

**Roman: so, my girlfriend and her childhood friends are not okay?!**

**Diana: I know, you're upset but Brock said that he and Talia had unfinished business.**

**Roman: I'll show him unfinished business!**

**Tui: is everything alright?**

**Jon: Talia hasn't woken up yet. Neither have Jayden and/or Reese.**

**Sana: (holds Tui's hand) I know, please calm down.**

**Tui: I don't know why she's Te fiti, that power is getting taken away from her.**

**Sana: what power is she gonna have?**

**Tui: Te Ka.**

**Sana: sounds accurate.**

**Dr.Alex: okay, Reese and Jayden are awake.**

**Tui: they're all the same room, right?**

**Dr.Alex: yes.**

**Sana: (tears up) how about my daughter?**

**Dr.Alex: I'm sorry, the damage she took was serious...**

**Roman: so, she'll never wake up?**

**Dr.Alex: she might.**

**Roman: MIGHT?!**

**Diana: maybe we should just go and see them.**

**(Talia, Reese and Jayden's room)**

**Reese: I'm gonna kill that bitch!**

**Jayden: Reese, calm down.**

**Reese: no!**

**Diana: (tears up) look at her.... back in that bed... all because of that bitch Jasmine!**

**Jon: (kisses Diana's forehead) I know, it hurts... to see your best friend like this.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Talia's in the hospital (again) and are Reese and Jayden like twin masters of destruction? Find out


	12. Chapter 12

**Caleb: (pacing back and forth)**

**Jon: she's getting wrecked.**

**Jayden and Reese: (silent as fuck)**

**Diana: that's not a good sign.**

**Caleb: when we see Jasmine, she's fucked.**

**Roman: so is Brock!**

**(Lunchtime)**

**Diana: hey, whore!**

**Jasmine: bitch, who are you calling a whore?!**

**Diana: uh, you!**

**Jayden: fuck this! (Transforms into his elemental form)**

_**Jayden:** _

_**** _

**Reese: (transforms)**

_**Reese:** _

**Roman: whoa...**

**Reese and Jayden: (fuse)**

**Diana: we'll just let them handle it, yeah?**

**Roman: I wanna see this.**

**(Everyone backs away)**

**Caleb: well, shit.**

**(Three months later)**

**Talia: (slowly wakes up) what? (Finds a lot of candy and flowers by her side) I'm guessing half of these are from Jayden and Reese. (Starts eating the candy)**

**Sana: (comes in) Teuila! (hugs her) you aren't supposed to be eating all that candy!**

**Talia: I'm hungry!**

**Sana: that's understandable.**

**(The next day)**

**Talia: Roman?**

**Roman: Talia! (hugs her and kisses her)**

**Talia: (kisses back)**

**Roman: how?**

**Talia: I don't know.**

**Jayden: (hugs Talia)**

**Talia: it's okay, I missed you too. (noticing Brock looking scared) what have you two done?**

**Reese: oh, we just taught him a little respect.**

**Jayden: by kicking his ass.**

**Talia: oh, you two.**

**Jasmine: what the hell?! Dad took my goddess powers away and gave me Te Ka! And we all know what Te Ka looks like!**

**Talia: serves you right.**

**Jasmine: you little... (Transforms)**

**Talia: (transforms) I'm not supposed to look like this.**

** _Te Ka:_   
**

** __ **

** _Pele:_ **

** __ **

**Roman: you must've leveled up or something.**

**Pele: go figure.**

**Roman: need help?**

**Pele: nah, I got this. (body slams Te Ka)**

**Te Ka: (throws fireballs at her)**

**Pele: (dodges them)**

**Roman: (puts up a force-field around everyone and everything except Te Ka and Pele)**

**Pele: (throws a fireball at Te Ka and it hits her square in the face) it seems as though I have defeated you.**

**(They both change back and the force-field goes down)**

**Talia: that was something I couldn't do!**

**Roman: I told you that you leveled up.**

**Talia: welp, mom and dad are gonna hear this for sure, not that they're gonna do shit.**

**Roman: (sighs) yeah.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Talia: (trying to do a fusion dance)**

**Roman: what are you doing?**

**Talia: trying to become a gem fusion!**

**Roman: you do know that you don't need to do a ridiculous dance, right?**

**Talia: whatever.**

**Roman: okay, without the ridiculous dance, turn into a Druzy Quartz.**

**Talia: (rolls her eyes and transforms)**

_**Druzy Quartz:** _

__

**Roman: okay, now turn into an Aqua Aura Quartz**

**Talia: (transforms)**

** _Aqua Aura Quartz:_   
**

** __ **

**Roman: okay, a little too sexy.**

**Aqua: shut up.**

**Roman: got that Australian accent, okay.**

**Aqua: can we continue with my training?**

**Roman: of course, baby. Try Angelite.**

**Aqua: (transforms)**

_**Angelite:** _

__

**Roman: well, that's good.**

**Angelite: (changes back into Talia)**

**Roman: want me to drive you to school tomorrow?**

**Talia: you don't have to protect me all the time, you know.**

**Roman: yes, I do.**

**Talia: fine. (kisses his cheek)**

**(The next day, at Pyromancing class)**

**Talia: (controlling the fire with ease while dancing)**

**Roman: (almost roasts Dean alive)**

**Dean: (ducks) watch it, Reigns!**

**Roman: sorry!**

**Talia: (laughs) it's so easy!**

**Roman: because you're a goddess of fire!**

**Talia: yep! (sticks her tongue out at Roman)**

**Caleb: (throws a fireball near Jasmine's head)**

**Jasmine: Mr. Kane, did you see that?!**

**Kane: no, I didn't.**

**Jasmine: Caleb threw a fireball at my head!**

**Kane: Caleb, did you do that?**

**Caleb: I am an angel, Mr.Kane! Why would I do that?**

**Kane: huh, true. Jasmine, go to the office.**

**Jasmine: why?**

**Kane: well, first off, you lied against Caleb. Secondly, you're always doing something to your twin sister, I know you planned to have her raped.**

**Talia: (stops) she did what now?**

**Kane: yeah, right at lunchtime.**

**Roman: whoa.**

**Kane: face it, you're just jealous of her.**

**Jasmine: why would I be jealous of her?!**

**Caleb: a lot of reasons; she's better than you, she has more self-control, better grades, a lovely boyfriend..... Lord, I could go on and on!**

**Roman: and she doesn't sleep around.**

**Jasmine: how would you know that?**

**Talia: there is a mark to show that I'm still a virgin. (Puts her hair to the side) on the back of my neck, there's a butterfly. A red butterfly. Your mark is gone!**

**All: EXPOSED!!!**

**Kane: well, then.**

**(The next day)**

** _Talia's fire elemental outfit:_   
**

** **

**Diana: why are you guys dressed like that?**

_**Jayden's Fire elemental outfit:** _

_**Reese's Ice elemental outfit:**  _

__

_**Roman's ice elemental outfit:** _

_**** _

**Talia: something's gonna happen. Something bad.**

**Diana: of course. Why is Roman an ice elf and not a fire archer like you?**

**Roman: I suck at Pyromancing!**

**Jon: of course you do.**

**Roman: oh? And you're good at ice magic?!**

**Jon: well...**

**Roman: exactly.**

**Brock: hey, Roman!**

**Reese and Jayden: (shoot him a death glare)**

**Brock: (walks away fast)**

**Talia: whoa.**

**Reese: hey, we're calm but we spit fire and venom.**

**Diana: underline fire.**

**Talia: how bad was it.**

**Jon: they fused and kicked his ass.**

**Diana: now, Brock and his crew are tamed tigers around these two.**

**Talia: I wonder if I have a bad temper.**

**Diana: probably.**

**Jon: I did see you kick Jasmine's ass. So probably.**

**(A fiery arrow is shot and it pierces Roman's heart)**

**Talia: L'EATI!**

**Roman: (changes back immediately he is hit) FUCK! (pulls it out)**

**Talia: oh no.... no, no, no, no!**

**Roman: (weakly) I'm fine...**

**Talia: Leai, e leai! [No, you're not!]**

**Roman: O lena afi e taufaalili tele. O le a ou oti vave, ou te iloa o Jasmine o tua atu lea. Saili o ia ma aumai i lalo. [That fire has dark magic. I'll die soon, I know Jasmine is behind this. Find her and bring her down.]**

**Talia: Ou te le o tuua oe! [I'm not leaving you] (holds him)**

**Diana: Talia, go, get her. I'll try to save him.**

**Talia: (gets up) she's gonna pay.**

**Tui: (rushes to the school) Teuila, all the volcanoes are erupting! But nothing is burning!**

**Talia: (transforms into Pele) Jasmine has to go.**

**Tui: Teuila, I know, she hurt him but please...**

**Pele: NO! Make sure he doesn't die.**

**Sana: (transforms into Nafanua and shows up) Teuila, don't hurt your sister.**

_**Nafanua:** _

**Pele: I'm tired of her! Either she's gone or I'm gone! (Leaves)**

**(Meanwhile)**

**Jasmine: let's see her happy now!**

**Pele: (appears in a burst of flames) TE KA!**

**Jasmine: P-Pele.... I swear, I didn't....**

**Pele: ENOUGH! (Throws fire balls at her)**

**Jasmine: (transforms into Te Ka)**

**Pele: Ua pilikiaʻoe! Makeʻoe, e ka wahine hoʻokamakama! [you're so problematic! You must die, whore!]**

**Te Ka: e hele mai, e ka kaikuahine. Uaʻike mākouʻaʻoleʻoe e pepehi iaʻu. [come on, sister. We both know that you're not going to kill me.]**

**Pele: kiai iaʻu! [watch me!]**

**Te Ka: (throws fire balls at her and they hit her) nānā iāʻoe, no laila nāwaliwali. ʻAʻole hiki iāʻoe ke paʻi mai iaʻu! [look at you, so weak. You could never beat me!]**

**Pele: (laughs) ua pihaʻoe i ka waiwai,ʻaʻole anei? ʻO kou hāʻule i kēia lā! [you're so full of yourself, aren't you? Your downfall is today!] (sends a wave of lava her way, making her change back) now, you die.**

**Jasmine: (out cold)**


	14. Chapter 14

**(At the hospital)**

**Sana: why the hell did we keep Jasmine?**

**Tui: I don't know, Nafanua.**

**Talia: (crying, hugging Suamalie) he never did anything wrong!**

**Suamalie: (hugs Talia) I know. He'll be okay.**

**Manaia: I'm sure he'll be okay.**

**Suamalie: I hope so, he loves you so, he won't die.**

**Talia: (sniffles) how? How does love heal one?**

**Suamalie: hey, I'm a goddess of love, I know.**

**Talia: Jon? How is he?**

**Jon: Remiel will be fine, okay?**

**Diana: I just talked to the doctor.... Jasmine's pregnant.... and this isn't the first pregnancy.**

**Talia: wait, what?!**

**Diana: yep, a series of abortions.**

**Tui: what's your decision on this?**

**Talia: she's keeping the baby, I will raise the child like my own. She doesn't deserve to have children.**

**Sana: as you wish.**

**(9 months later)**

**Talia: (holds a baby girl) hi! I'm your aunty but you can call me mommy. Yes, I know, you weirdly look like me!**

**Jon: what are you gonna call her?**

**Talia: Anichka.**

**Jon: isn't that a Russian name?**

**Talia: she looks like a Russian version of me.**

**Jon: I don't see it.**

_**Anichka:** _

_**** _

**Talia: don't ask how I know, but she fucked a Russian.**

**Jon: wow.**

**Dr.Maggie: hey, Talia.**

**Talia: hey.**

**Dr.Maggie: damn, she looks like you.**

**Talia: I know.**

**Dr.Maggie: someone wants to see you.**

**Talia: (goes with Dr.Maggie) who?**

**Dr.Maggie: (enters Roman's room) Roman?**

**Roman: hey.**

**Talia: (smiles and kisses his forehead) you came back.**

**Roman: I did. (notices the baby) hold on, did we fuck? Or did you fuck someone else?**

**Talia: (laughs) this is Jasmine's baby! she was born today! Her name is Anichka.**

**Roman: Jasmine fuck a Russian?**

**Talia: yep.**

**Roman: ah, thought so. what's her middle name?**

**Talia: Koa.**

**Roman: Hawaiian?**

**Talia: yep.**

**Roman: what does it mean?**

**Talia: fighter.**

**Roman: Samoan middle name?**

**Talia: Arihi**

**Roman: Kind and noble.**

**Talia: yes.**

**Roman: Maori middle name?**

**Talia: Awhina.**

**Roman: she's gonna call me dad, isn't she?**

**Talia: yep!**

**Roman: meh, kids love me.**

**Talia: they do.**

**(3 years later)**

**Talia: so, Roman, what's up?**

**Roman: oh, nothing.**

**Anichka: (pops out of nowhere) hi!**

**Talia: Anichka! how'd you get to my school?!**

**Anichka: um, I don't know.**

**Talia: (carries her) you used your teleportation powers, didn't you?**

**Anichka: oopsie!**

**Roman: there's my little girl!**

**Anichka: Daddy!**

**Roman: you're so pretty! Like your Mommy!**

**Anichka: thank you! Mommy, why does Daddy have long hair?**

**Talia: because he thought he would look handsome.**

**Anichka: he does look good. Why don't you have black hair anymore? Your hair is still long though.**

**Roman: Mommy got stressed. Her hair started changing its color. She had to hide it.**

**Anichka: what stressed her?**

**Roman: you don't wanna know, sweetie.**

**Anichka: I wanna stay with you.**

**Talia: fine. But you must promise to be good.**

**Anichka: I promise.**

**Roman: do you know her power yet?**

**Talia: she's the goddess of snow and water.**

**Roman: two goddesses at the same time? How?!**

**Talia: I'm Pele and Te Fiti!**

**Roman: let me guess, your dad gave you the power of Te fiti.**

**Talia: yep. Sometimes I wish he wasn't Tagaloa.**

**Roman: there's nothing you can do about that.**

**Talia: unfortunately.**

**(Lunchtime)**

**Talia: Roman, stay with Anichka, Jasmine got in trouble, now I gotta go to a conference.**

**Roman: okay. (kisses her cheek)**

**(Later on, on the field)**

**Talia: (finds Roman asleep with Anichka on his chest who is also asleep) awwww!**

**Diana: I know!**

**Talia: (takes a picture) I'm framing this.**

**Diana: of course.**

**Roman: (wakes up) oh, hey honey.**

**Talia: (shows him the picture) I'm framing this.**

**Roman: of course you are.**

**Talia: I also have a picture of you holding Anichka while two of you are asleep.**

**Roman: damn it, Talia.**

**Anichka: (wakes up) I'm hungry.**

**Roman: what?!**

**Anichka: I'm a growing child!**

**Talia: yeah, Roman, Anichka's a growing child!**

**Roman: (gives Anichka a sandwich)**

**Diana: where...**

**Roman: I always have food just in case my little angels are hungry or just want a snack.**

**Jon: wow.**

**Roman: (gets a call) hey, Dad. Yes, I know! I'll do it! No, I didn't forget! (Hangs up)**

**Talia: (giggles) what was that all about?**

**Roman: this. (Brings out a black box and gets down on one knee)**

**Talia: (chuckles nervously) Roman, what the hell are you doing?**

**Roman: (opens the box, revealing a ruby ring) will you marry me? I know we're still in high school but I know that we're gonna get married, so please?**

**Talia: yes! (Hugs and kisses Roman)**

_**Talia's ring:** _

 

**Roman: (puts the ring on her finger)**

**Talia: I love you.**

**Roman: (smiles) Love you too.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sana: he proposed?**

**Talia: yes!**

**Sana: (hugs her) I'm so happy for you!**

**Talia: (chuckles)**

**Anichka: Mommy, I was getting the designs ready for your wedding.**

**Talia: (laughs) let me see.**

**Anichka: (hands her the tablet)**

_**Wedding dress:** _

_**** _

_**Wedding hairstyle:** _

_**** _

_**Actual wedding ring:** _

_**** _

_**Wedding cake:** _

_**** _

_**Bridesmaids' dress:** _

_**** _

_**Groomsmen's suit:** _

_**Groom's suit:** _

_**** _

**Talia: you're only three!**

**Anichka: also a goddess.**

**Sana: damn, that's a lot.**

**Tui: I know.**

**Roman: (looks at the tablet) Anichka, what the heck?**

**Anichka: you like it, shut up.**

**Roman: feisty.'**

**Anichka: (laughs)**

**(The next day)**

_**Talia's outfit:** _

_**** _

_**Diana's outfit:** _

_**** _

**Talia: Diana, Anichka is something else! She already planned the wedding!**

**Diana: didn't you want a gothic wedding?**

**Talia: ummm, that's YOU.**

**Diana: (laughs) you got me.**

**Roman: what are you talking about?**

**Talia: nunya.**

**Roman: nunya?**

**Talia: nunya business.**

**Jon: (stifles a laugh)**

**Roman: whatever.**

**Reese: hey, so um, Jasmine won't leave Jayden alone....**

**Talia: she what now?**

**Paige: oh, no. Not again.**

**Jayden: she's stalking me... sending me nudes...**

**Talia: (gets up) Anichka!**

**Anichka: (teleports to Talia) yes, mommy?**

**Talia: could you get that whore I call a sister?**

**Anichka: (teleports to Jasmine and teleports back with her)**

**Talia: Jasmine, leave Jayden alone.**

**Jasmine: make me.**

**Talia: (glares)**

**Jasmine: fine.**

**Roman: wait, how did Anichka hear you?**

**Talia: we share a special bond.**

**Roman: ah, I see.**

**Jon: guys, Dean got his ass into police custody for the sixth time.**

**Talia: (calls her uncle who is the head of police) Hi, le tuagane o Maui! [Hi, uncle Maui!]**

**Maui: O loʻo e valaʻau e uiga ia Dean, a ea oe? [You're calling about Dean, aren't you?]**

**Talia: ioe, o le a le mea na ia faia nei? [yes, what did he do now?]**

**Maui: O le taimi lenei na alu tele ai o ia! Na ia taumafai e faʻaipoipo Sefina! [This time he went too far! He tried to rape Sefina!]**

_**A/N: Sefina is Talia and Jasmine's cousin** _

**(Thunder rumbles and the ground begins to shake because Talia has lost it)**

**Talia: O LE A LE MEA? [HE DID WHAT?!]**

**Maui: Ou te iloa, e tele naua mea e te faia [I know, it's a lot to take in]**

**Talia: AE LE FAIA LE SEFINA-E FAAPEFEA ONA IA MAUA I LE FAAALIGA I LĒ? [BUT SEFINA DOESN'T EVEN--- HOW DID HE GET ACCESS TO HER?!]**

**Maui: Ou te iloa e le iloa e Sefina ia! E le talanoa o ia i le pule! [I know Sefina doesn't know him! She doesn't even talk to the asshole!]**

**Talia: I'll meet you there after school. (hangs up and calms down)**

**Roman: what's wrong?**

**Talia: Dean tried to rape Sefina.**

**Roman: shit, is she okay?**

**Talia: Sefina fought him off. No harm came to her.**

**Jon: I know what you're gonna say, Dean has to go away for good...**

**Talia: he has to. I'm sorry but there's no other way. Touch my loved ones and you crossed the line.**

**Jon: I understand.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Roman** : **Anichka, where is your mom?**

**Anichka: I really don't know.**

**Roman: don't lie to me.**

**Anichka: fine, she's in her room.**

**Roman: what's going on with her?**

**Anichka: She's been worried about Tinamatua. [Grandma]**

**Roman: what happened to her?**

**Anichka: she's really sick, she's gonna die... I just know it.**

**Tui: we can't be sure.**

**Roman: I thought she was supposed to stay young forever.**

**Sana: me too, she loses the mortal body but she's still the same goddess of the stars. Talia's gonna miss her.**

**Roman: Jasmine has a hand in this, doesn't she?**

**Tui: she was never the favorite child.**

**Roman: I wonder why.**

**(Two weeks later, the funeral)**

**Talia: (crying)**

**Tui: (hugs her)**

**Talia: I didn't expect her to leave so soon!**

**Tui: did she at least leave you something?**

**Talia: yeah... (sniffles) her powers.**

_**The ladies' outfit:** _

__

__

_**The Men's outfit:** _

_**** _

**Talia: why though?**

**Suamalie: because you have a brighter future than her.**

**Talia: how so?**

**Suamalie: you are three goddesses in one, she wants this power all to herself.**

**Tui: is it too late to trap her in Lalotai?**

**Sana: it kinda is. My mother warned you about her, didn't she?**

**Tui: ah... yes, yes it is.**

**Anichka: Tinamatua Tala didn't want to leave you... I know it. She told me last night.**

**Sana: how?**

**Anichka: she's the goddess of the stars! I saw it in the stars last night. Mom didn't see it because she was clouded by grief.**

**Sana: (picks her up) sometimes I wonder how old you truly are.**

**Anichka: (blinks) I'm three.**

**Tui: Leai, oe tolu afe tausaga! [No, you're three thousand years old]**

**Anichka: hey!**

**Tui: a a? E moni! [What? It's true!]**

**Anichka: (pouts)**

**Talia: Anichka, look out!**

**Anichka: (sees a gigantic fireball coming towards them, transforms into Poli'ahu and stops it)**

_ **Poli'ahu:** _

****  


**Poli'ahu: are you guys okay?**

**(They all nod)**

**Poli'ahu: quick question, um Tamamatua, O LE A LE MEA TATOU TE VAAI I AI ?! [WHAT AM I WEARING?!]**

**Tui: oe iloa le a? Ou te lei mafaufau pe a ou faia lena ofu, na ou manatu o le a tuuina atu le mana ia Talia! [you know what? I wasn't thinking when I created that outfit, I thought the power would be given to Talia!]**

**Talia: E A EA?! [WHAT THE HELL?!]**

**Sana: oh boy.**


End file.
